


Spidey

by fluffy__jeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Avengers AU, F/F, Marvel Cinematic Universe AU, Spider-Chaeng, light fluff, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy__jeong/pseuds/fluffy__jeong
Summary: Spidergirl takes her med student girlfriend on an exhilarating date
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Spidey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinrin_obliviate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinrin_obliviate/gifts).



> SO I HAD A CRAZY DREAM LAST NIGHT THAT I WAS SPIDERMAN SO I WANTED TO WRITE THIS DRABBLE WHICH WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD WHILE I SLEEP 
> 
> most scenes here are also inspired by some scenes that I watched in Spiderman:Far From Home so yeah
> 
> OH AND 
> 
> Suggested songs:
> 
> 5SOS-Daylight  
> 5SOS-Wrapped Around Your Finger  
> 5SOS-Never Be  
> One Direction-Once In A Lifetime  
> One Direction-Truly, Madly, Deeply  
> One Direction-Strong  
> Twenty One Pilots-Ms. Believer

“WOOH!" The red costumed figure swung through the city using her long string of webs. As she finished her whole swing she shot another web string, sticking to the building's wall, swinging her as fast as she wish.

"Whoops, coming through!" She called out to the man as her legs nearly collided with the top of the man's head. The quick motion sends a powerful gust of wind, blowing the man's wig away.

The city's lights illuminated her view, helping her to see better as she travelled unconventionally. She was excited, her heart thumping as she swung from one building to another.

To finish her journey, the red figure swung using her web shooter which gave her momentum to defy gravity for a few moments, before she landed on a building's wall, clinging on to it tightly with her sticky palms.

She climbed on the walls until she reached the particular window of someone she knew.

Meanwhile, Mina continued to jot down notes from her medical books. She swore that her brain was getting tired with how much information she's digesting. She needed rest but she can't waste time for that since she has a crucial and long exam next week.

She sighed, leaning back on the headboard of her bed. She relaxed for a few seconds, but then a creaking sound made her jump from where she leaned. She saw her apartment window creak open.

With impulse, she grabbed her book, ready to smack somebody who's about to break into her house, but she calmed her tensed stance once she saw somebody familiar wearing a red suit. She sighed in relief.

"Chaeng" Mina stood up and walked towards the girl who crawled into her apartment. The older girl placed her hands on her hips, smiling at the younger girl with amusement. "You could've knocked."

"That wouldn't be a superhero thing." Chaeyoung stopped crawling and she stood up in front of the older girl. The girl dusted her spider-suit she jokingly pointed at Mina "And that's Spider-Chaeng for you."

Mina giggled and she swung her arms around the superhero, pulling her into a hug. The superhero hugged her waist in return, the couple twirled around as they hugged. "How's night patrolling, friendly neighbourhood _Spider-Chaeng?”_

Both girls let go and Chaeyoung removed her mask, revealing her sweaty forehead. "I didn't really patrol all night. I just swung around to get here." Mina and Chaeyoung sat on the bed. "Actually, I wanted to take you on a date tonight."

"A date?"

"Mhm." Chaeyoung nodded, but something caught her eye. Chaeyoung glanced at the medical notes that laid around Mina's bed. "Wait, are you studying for an exam tonight?" Mina looked over to her neglected notes.

"Oh! Yeah. My exams are next week and it's very crucial because it's the exam for me to pass my neurological course. I've been studying a lot lately, but it just—my brain's too tired to even take in anything." Mina sighed as her shoulders slumped. The younger girl rubbed her back gently.

"Maybe you need to relax for a bit, get some of that exhilaration. Overworking your brain isn't healthy ya know." Mina hummed, weighing in the suggestion.

"Are you saying that so you could have this date with me?" Mina narrowed her eyes at the superhero who had her eyes wide.

"W-what?! No-"

"Okay then, I'll go." Mina simply said. Chaeyoung continued to look at her with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"You'll...really...go?" Chaeyoung asked for confirmation. Mina just hummed in agreement.

"Yeah. You told me to get some _exhilaration_ so I could relax for a while, plus, I'm sick of studying, so I will. And since this is a date with you, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"AHHH!" Mina shrieked, holding onto Chaeyoung's waist tighter. She held onto her girlfriend for dear life.

"WHEN YOU SAID SOMETHING EXHILARATING THIS IS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED!" Mina yelled at the superhero who continued to swing from building to building.

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it!" Chaeyoung happily yelled, clutching on her girlfriend tighter as they swung through the city in a quick velocity.

"You could've chosen something less—" Mina was cut off once a strong gust of wind blew on her long brown hair. "dangerous?!" They swung once again, this time, they were propelled upwards into the sky higher than ever before.

Mina shrieked once again once she looked down, already seeing the roofs of the tall buildings below them. She quickly closed her eyes tightly and she started trembling and whimpering in fear.

"Don't worry, I got you. Just don't look down and hold onto me." Chaeyoung calmly reassured the older girl. The medical student tucked her face into her girlfriend's embrace, clutching onto her in the tightest way possible. Chaeyoung swore she felt something dripping on her spider suit.

After so many dreadful swings later, the couple propelled high into the sky once again. The two girls held onto each other so tightly that they're going to crush each other's bones. Then they both landed on the roof of a very high building, Chaeyoung successfully planted her feet on the rooftop's floor, still clutching onto Mina.

"We're here!" Chaeyoung sat them down on the rooftop, finally letting go of her shell-shocked girlfriend. Mina was still busy catching her breath, still shaking and trembling.

"I...I don't want to do that ever again!" Mina exclaimed while panting, causing Chaeyoung to giggle.

"I can't believe you cried while we were swinging." Chaeyoung teased her girlfriend who just huffed and pouted. She wiped away a tear rolling down on Mina's cheek, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I actually wanna take you to the university in that way. But I guess you're too petrified to. So...I guess that's out of the way." Chaeyoung shifted closer to Mina.

"Buuut we'll still do that once we go back home." Mina whined at her girlfriend's teasing remark and she hit the younger girl's shoulder lightly.

Chaeyoung took off her mask and she put it down right beside her. The young couple took in the view of the city right in front of them. The bright lights coming from the cars and the skyscrapers that were standing tall against them. They even saw the view of the river from where they sat, and of course, the stars twinking right above them.

"It's...nice..."

"Hmm?" The younger girl looked at her significant other.

"The view. It's...it's...wonderful..." Mina sighed while she rested her head on top of her girlfriend's broad shoulder.

"I go here often. When things get too...stressful...for me..." Chaeyoung sighed, her hand slowly trailing on top of Mina's.

"Does it ever bother you?" A soft spoken question makes the superhuman's ears perk up. "Hmm?"

"The responsibility?" Mina looked up at the younger girl, eager for her answer.

"Well, it's not supposed to bother me." Chaeyoung paused to take a deep breath. "They did say, with great power comes great responsibility. It's just...bestowed upon me and I should take it no matter what."

"But does it tire you?" Mina asked a follow up question. The superhero was silent for a while, thinking of a sure answer.

"It does. I hate admitting it, but I have no choice. Why'd you ask about my responsibilities?" The older girl took a deep breath this time.

"You do know that my parents wanted me to become a neurosurgeon, right? Well, they wanted me to become the new head of the hospital they own. I just...I'm kinda...afraid of taking that responsibility." Mina gulped for a while before continuing.

"I wanted to ask you about what it feels like to have such a heavy responsibility. I mean...I know ours weigh differently and...I'm not a superhero though but-"

"What do you mean you're not a superhero?! Once you become a neurosurgeon, you'll be a superhero like me! You'll save people's lives too ya know!" Chaeyoung exclaimed.

"And you'll do fine." The younger reassured her. "It's scary to take such responsibility, I get that. I used to be like that when I found out that I have abilities beyond human capabilities. But no matter what, you have to take it."

Chaeyoung turned to her companion, giving her a small smile. "Sometimes, when you feel like things are stressing or tiring you out, you just think about the good things that you'll end up doing for the people around you. Let it be your motivation, but at the same time, you don't have to please anyone, what's important is that you did something good from the bottom of your heart." Mina nodded slowly, taking in all of the shared wisdom.

"And I believe that you'll do well." The couple's hands held each other, fingers intertwining tightly. Both girls shared loving smiles before Mina suddenly jumped on Chaeyoung, pulling her into a hug.

"Woah woah!" Chaeyoung giggled, eyes wide because her girlfriend caught her off guard with a surprise hug.

"Thanks, Chaeng. I mean, Spider-Chaeng." Mina hugged the younger girl's neck, holding her closer. The younger one hugged her waist. The older female settled on Chaeyoung's lap, both sharing a long and tight hug.

"By the way," Mina pulled away slightly, arms still around Chaeyoung's neck. "did Ms. Im contact you yet?" Chaeyoung shook her head.

"Not yet. I mean, her agent and I exchanged numbers because Ms. Im wanted me to become an intern for _you know who_ , but she hasn't called me yet, I don't really know why." Chaeyoung frowned.

"But will you take the huge responsibility though, as an _avenger_?" Mina playfully poked the younger's cheek, causing both to giggle. "Yeah, maybe." Chaeyoung simply answered.

"But are you willing to take the huge responsibility, of dating an avenger, of dating everyone's friendly neighbourhood Spider-Chaeng?" Mina snorted at Chaeyoung's playful question.

"You already know the answer to that." Chaeyoung chuckled at her girlfriend's retort.

"Yeah but I just wanted to know. Ya know, it's hard to date a 24/7-all the time patrolling-Spider-Chaeng." Mina playfully rolled her eyes. She chuckled softly as she stared at the younger girl's eyes lovingly. "Whatever."

Both girls' heads started to grow closer to each other. Their faces were only a few centimetres apart, their foreheads already touching.

"I love you." The younger whispered.

"I love you too...Spidey..." both girls giggled once again, before their lips met passionately. Both engulfed each other into a deep long kiss, holding each other impossibly close. Then the kiss got heated, suddenly. It already involved tongues and soft whimpers. After a long minute, both pulled away to catch their breaths.

"What? Should we continue this in your apartment?" Chaeyoung smirked playfully, causing Mina to roll her eyes playfully.

"I think I need more sleep than this. But at least I have somebody to cuddle with." Both girls just smiled at each other.

Chaeyoung picked up and wore her mask and she got up instantly. She bent down to help Mina up from where she sat.

"Well then," Chaeyoung hugged Mina tightly with one arm. The older girl's heart raced, already knowing what's about to happen.

"Let's go!" Chaeyoung shot one of her webs, propelling both girls into the air. And Mina...well—

"AHH! CHAENG!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @fluffy_jeong on Twitter for questions
> 
> Comments are highly encouraged!


End file.
